Captain Kirkland
by procastinating-tothemax
Summary: Arthur kirkland was a famous pirate during the 18th century, but how did he get there? how did he turn froma boy into a pirate? This is his story. Au Charcter death, Losts of pairings. Lots and lots and lots. Haitus for now.
1. Boyhood part 1

**Captain Kirkland**

I've had this idea a while just now deciding to write it down. I can't seem to find any story on how characters got into a certain situation for instance, say there's a story About Sabaku no Gaara in a mental home, I can't seem to find any stories that just focus on how he got into his situation and how he will get out of it. So I decided to take our favourite thick-eye browed Englishman and put him in the early 1700's as a normal person and follow his story as he rises to become the most famous Pirate (how he got there, what he had to do the such) and then his downfall afterwards and where he ends up.

Now this is an AU so the people are not immortal nor are they countries, there could be magical stuff in here though. Human names will be used, I won't be using old English since I don't really understand it all, sorry that this goes against the time period and I will be changing the ages again so that an adult Antonio can introduce young Arthur into sailing and piracy. Thank you for reading this now ONWARDS!  
>-<p>

**Ark one: Boyhood part 1**

Arthur Kirkland ran through the streets of London Dodging the feet of those that could afford shoes. His feet were dirty and his clothes plain and tattered. His top used to be white but now was a dull murky grey a patch on his left shoulder showing where he had to repair it after it was ripped in a chase. He was panting badly as his pre-adolescent body fought to stay ahead of the man behind him. In his arms was a bundle wrapped in brown paper. The stone houses of London sped past him as he weaved between people his body low and hunched so that he could go faster and be smaller. He turned down a dark damp Alleyway when he tripped on a raised cobble stone. He hissed his Emerald eyes closing in pain as he lay splayed on the ground the bundle flying out of his hands.

He gasped and reached as the contents spilled into the mud. A plain loaf of bread landed in a muddy puddle the loaf immediately becoming dirty and soggy, a plump red apple bounced once and rolled past the loaf landing in a mud pile. Arthur scrambled to get up only to be stopped by a kick in the gut. He keeled over gripping his stomach his golden blonde hair falling in his face, hiding his eyes and slim but dirty face.  
>"You little piece of shit!" Shouted a gruff man's voice Shouted at him as a heavy boot hit his stomach making him gasp and groan. "You son of a bitch that was tonight's dinner, you better be able to pay for that!" Arthur just shook. He whimpered as his dirty messy hair was grabbed and pulled so his face was off the ground. A bony fist was smashed into his face. He felt his nose start to bleed. The Gruff, middle-aged man did not stop though, his breath stank of ale and his face was unshaven and his hair turning grey with old age, his face was curled with rage. He punched Arthur again and again getting blood on his loose, white shirt. He seemed to get angrier at this and hit Arthur one last time before storming off with the soggy bread and muddy apple.<p>

Arthur sat on the ledge of London Bridge staring at the waters below him his bare feet swinging slowly. His body was thin from malnutrition. His messy hair swayed in the wind. His clothes hung off him as they were way too big. A Huge building stood to his right showing the start of a series of houses than stood upon London Bridge. He heard boots getting closer until some-one sat beside him and handed him a slice of bread. Arthur slowly looked at the person.

He was tanned and had dark brown, slightly curly hair pulled into a pony tail held there with a gentle orange ribbon. He had on him a pair of matador trousers gripping to his legs and loose shirt. He had a belt holding his trousers up. He had his trousers tucked into white stockings that stopped just past his knees and knee-high brown boots. His Shirt was tight around his wrists and neck, the bottom tucked into his trousers. The shirt was decorated with decorative buttons of Whitby jet a portrait carved into each one that Arthur couldn't quite make out. He had a cravat on folded over and tucked into his shirt a luvalite circular pendant, an intricate spiral of gold surrounding the stone, was attached to the cravat. He looked young and his green eyes swimmed with mischief. "Eat up niño pequeño. You'll get strong that way" The Mans voice was smooth and had a heavy Spanish accent. Arthur stared at him then at the bread in his hands before taking a slow bite. The man seemed pleased as he smiled gently his eyes closing. "I saw what happened before; he had no right to do that."  
>Arthur just hummed his reply as he ate his bread. "Why did you do this?" asked Arthur his voice meek and timid barely being heard of the chatter of people behind him and the roaring river below. The men just smiled and stood.<p>

"I know what it's like living poor; I don't like people like you get beat up for no reason. I don't think it is right at all." The man replied smiling gently. He looked at Arthur for a while and smirked, "Say why don't you work for me? You'll get food and a dry place to sleep. What do you say mi amigo?" Arthur nearly inhaled his bread looked at the man.  
>"Y-you mean that!" Arthur's voice was enthusiastic and he smiled broadly when the man nodded. The man smiled too and stood up walking back into the streets of London Arthur following close behind.<br>-

Arthur walked for hours the sun slowly moving in the sky as they walked. They were nearing the outskirts of London when The Man decided to take the alleyways instead of the main road. Arthur was a little confused but followed him through twisting alleyways trying to keep up with the man's large strides. Eventually they entered a field of long grass. The sun was low in the western sky now. They were travelling in a south eastern direction, Arthur was beginning to tire but Antonio, as the man had declared his name a few hours ago, seemed to have endless amounts of energy. They had fallen quiet an hour ago due to them running out of topics and Arthur's sleepy responses. They kept going through the long grass not stopping.

The sky slowly faded from blue to Orange and lastly black, there was no moon tonight just the stars, Arthur had trouble keeping up with Antonio in the dim light he was getting progressively sleepier until eventually he yawned and stopped moving. Antonio stopped too and looked back. "Come on, we're nearly there" Stated Antonio. Arthur pushed himself onwards. After only another hour of walking Arthur collapsed his eyes sliding shut exhaustion overcoming him. Antonio laughed slightly and picked him up; he carried on walking the sun slowly starting to rise to the east.  
>-<p>

When Arthur next awoke the sun was high in the sky. He jolted and wriggled a little bit not remembering where he was. Antonio slowly set him down as Arthur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around him. They were facing a cliff on the other side was another cliff face further away he could see a cliff village. He looked up at Antonio a confused look on his face. Antonio just smiled and then stepped off the cliff! Arthur rushed to the edge expecting to see a broken Antonio instead he came face to face with a smirking Antonio stood on a slanting ledge. The ledge circled around the cliff edge coming to stop at the sandy bay below. Arthur looked confused and took a step back to take a better look. Because of the way the bay was shaped and how tall the grass was Arthur couldn't see the ledge, he grinned and followed Antonio down and onto the bay where a large 3 sail boat docked a walkway leading up to the deck was lowered.

The Ship was beautiful, Decorated in gold and red paint, the sails were white and brand new. The figure head was that of a beautiful woman in a tight dress the dress flowed out and made the prow of the ship her hair was long and carved to it stuck to her back; a pair of castanet's in her hands. Various people rushed around on deck lowering things into the cargo, tying ropes, cleaning a few were climbing the mast's to check the knots holding the Sails. At the top a black flag waved in the gentle breeze, the shape of a skull and crossbones printed on it. Arthur looked at confused and looked at Antonio. "What Country are you from, I've never seen that flag before and why dock here? There's a dock near London town." He said quickly. Antonio laughed and pointed at the flag.  
>"We're Pirates Arthur and that there is the jolly Rodger." Arthur gave him a confused look at the word 'pirate', "We...liberate gold and jewels from wealthy ships and put them to much better use." Arthur nodded and was pat on the back. "Now Arthur you see that man by the barrels, go talk to him"<br>"why?" Asked Arthur.  
>"Because he's you're new boss, and this is your new workplace" he replied before walking up on deck and into a door on deck leaving Arthur on the sand.<br>-

Arthur instantly regrets stepping onto the ship. The man he had been asked to talk to was short and had tanned skin from working under the sun so much, His brown beady eyes stared right through Arthur. He had a dirty brown top on and a pair of trousers tucked into black leather boots. His hair was also brown but was short and fell around his face like Arthur. He shook his head and grabbed his Arm, "Those clothes are not fit to work in." He stated. His voice fitted his body, grating and high pitched for a man. He disappeared under a hatch for a moment then came back with a clean blue shirt and a pair of breeches "Put them on" he commanded. Arthur quickly did so and watched as a bandana was wrapped around his forehead. A mop and bucket were placed into his hands "I was this deck spotless Cabin boy!" He said walking off. It wasn't the work Arthur regrets, at least he was getting food and a bed for his services, no It was the motion of the boat.

While he was working the 'Captain' Antonio Hernández Carriedo stood back up on deck his clothes, a lot more showy covered in fire cold trims and jewels a gold hoop in his left ear a black tricorn captain's hat on his head Adorned with feathers and coins. A piece of hair was now braided down the side of his face a coin on the end and tri-coloured ribbons wrapping around the braid, the rest was still in his pony tail. He stood at the helm gripping the wheel and spun the wheel to port making the boat face out to sea; the sails were lowered and caught the wind. The ship sailed out into open waters. Arthur started having trouble standing still with the motion of the ship. He began to feel sickly and eventually had to stumble to the railing to throw up over the side of the ship. Both the captain and first mate, the man Arthur had been told to see, shook their heads and faced forward. He spun the wheel to make the bow of the ship face south. Once Arthur had gotten his bearings he headed to the side of Antonio. "w-where are we heading sir?" he asked feeling nervous in the new environment.  
>"Tortuga" was his only answer as the sea winds carried him further from the Streets of London.<br>-

Thank you for reading!  
>Ship terms used:<br>Prow/bow: front of the ship. Bow is the navigational name of it, prow is just the general name used.  
>Port: Left side of the ship<br>deck: top of the boat where work is mostly done this is technically called the poop deck  
>Helm: wheel that steers the ship.<br>Thank you! Welcome to constructive criticism but not flames thank you!


	2. Boyhood part 2

Disclaimer: do you seriously think America and England would be fighting if I controlled the Hetaliaverse?  
>Side note: you might have noticed that I haven't stated a pairing, that's because Arthur will be multiple pairings. He will have various flings with both OC characters and canon characters although I am planning him to eventually stay with one Person. Not gunna tell ya who tho<p>

**Ark one: Boyhood part 2**

Arthur sighed as he Cleaned the deck for what felt like the thousandth time. He had been working on Mi querida joya for over a month now and he felt drained even though there was another cabin boy helping him out. He was called Alfred and had golden blood hair a small flick in his hair. He wore spectacles over his deep blue eyes. He was a little taller than Alfred despite Arthur being the other of the two.

A large cargo ship could be seen in front of them at a distance. They had passed many islands all looking exotic and completely new to Arthur but he hasn't been able to step foot on one yet. The captain was too busy chasing a merchant ship for the gold stored on there.  
>"Their anchors gone down captain I think they know we're following them sir!" One of the crew shouted from the crow's nest. The captain looked up from his map his eyes narrowing.<br>"Keep going" he answered turning to Arthur and Alfred, "Get that Pirate flag down and put the Spanish flag up, quickly!" Alfred and Arthur scrambled to get it down, Arthur ran down into the stock room grabbing the Spanish flag, dragging it up the stairs. He heard a yelp and Gasp from the only female Crew member Rosa Marazul. She was a pretty woman, too bad the only times you knew she was woman was when she was in a dress or scolding the crew. She acted talked and even looked male! She had dark brown hair to her ears and honey coloured eyes. Her skin was tanned and her hands calloused from working so much. She had on a pair of tight trousers and a blouse with a waist coat to hide the small bumps that where her Boobs. She was short but made up for it with a commanding presence to rival the captains.

He hurried up to the deck laying the folded flag down. He looked what had happened and gasped. Alfred, in his rush to get the flag down, had snapped the rope needed to pull the flag down. Arthur grits his teeth and tied the rope off. There was no way it was going round the bend so he grabbed hold of the mast the Spanish flag held in his teeth and started climbing. The crew and captain all stopped to watch Him as he ascended gripping any handhold he could to get up faster.

He arrived at his destination high off the deck where he first started; if he fell there was a large change he wouldn't get back up. He grabbed the flag and attempted to undo it with just a single hand. Arthur lost his balance and fell towards the mast to regain it before twisting his legs around the mast setting his feet in a loop of spare rope that was secured to the mast he leaned over and undid the flag replacing it with the Spanish flag. Arthur put the Jolly Rodger in his mouth and tried to look for a way down. The footholds were impossible to see going down. Sighing around the flag in his mouth Arthur grabbed the flag rope and took a deep breath. Letting go of the mast with his feet he went speeding down the rope.

Arthur's body was jarred as he landed feet first on the deck. The Spanish flag now flying high above their ship. He hissed and looked at his hands that were now ripped to shreds and bleeding badly from the rope. His feet were also red from where the make-shift foothold and rubbed against them. Staggering Back into Rosa's rather flat Chest he stared at his hands. Rosa catched Arthur as the poor boy Collapsed from so much effort and pain.  
>-<p>

Arthurs eyes opened slowly the ship was rocking harshly. He didn't recognise the room he was in. The walls were a warm orange the curtains and drapes were all a warm yellow that mixed nicely with the orange wall. The carpet was a light red. The only thing dark, and cold in a way, was the Dark brown mahogany desk and chair set off to the side a lantern resting near an open map. Arthur jolted and quickly flung off the orange covers of the duvet. _I'm in the captain's quarters._ He thought looking around in amazement. This was new to him. The room was huge spanning the whole width of the deck. He walked up and down the space near the front of the room. To his left there were a few small steps leading to a door.

The Ship stopped as much as it was and Arthur built up the courage to open the door and look outside. They had docked at a seedy looking port town. The streets had no cobbles and the houses were all plain grey stone. It was a large town with many alleyways and houses or businesses. He took a step onto the deck to see the jolly Rodger back in its place at the top of the mast. He felt some-one pat his back and looked to the right. The captain was stood there grinning like a proud father.  
>"Good job there lad." He stated Walking down the gangplank and onto the deck. Arthur looked confused and slowly followed.<br>-

The streets were filthy and beggars were everywhere. Captain Antonio always kept his thin Rapier in sight while walking these streets. People made way for him and his crew. Arthur and Alfred didn't have that luxury; they were walking at the back ignored by the people of the filthy town. Often they had to jog or run to keep up. They gripped each other's hands so as not to lose each other. The Captain finally stopped in front of a well looked after building. Unlike other houses along the street the windows were not damaged, the door fit nicely in its frame and the sign announcing it as the 'One-handed inn' had obviously been repainted to keep in nice and new-looking. Arthur and Alfred waited at the back looking nervous.  
>"First time in Tortuga" He said looking at Arthur.<br>"I thought you had been with the crew for ages?" Arthur asked looking confused, he was sure the captain said they had Alfred a long time before they introduced Arthur.  
>Alfred gave a toothy grin, "Nah only about a year. I've been near here and seen it off the side of the deck but never actually stepped foot inside it. The captain always went to Port Royal, said it was always a good place to find crew members and repairs. I think he's come here to celebrate." He answered.<br>"Celebrate?"  
>" Yeah, while you were out we caught up to the merchant ship. It was a great haul, lots of gold and jewels. He looked Very happy, I've only ever seen him that happy once before and that was when his missus in Italy told him that his little baby boy wanted to be a pirate when he grew up. I wouldn't exactly call him a baby though" Alfred chuckled at the end of this sentence and looked as if he was remembering something. He looked at where the captain was stood talking to a woman in hushed tones. She moved out of the way and the crew slowly walked in. Arthur and Alfred walked with them sitting near the captain incase anything happens and they have to leave in a hurry.<br>"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur once they had a seat.  
>"Well he's pretty big now, about 5 years old, with a 3 year old little brother." He answered chuckling, "He can certainly talk like a pirate, always calling his dad a bastard. When he doesn't like something he's always shouting 'Damn it' it's pretty funny to watch."<br>Arthur also laughed a little, "How old are you anyway?"  
>"About 11, nearly 12. Why?"<br>Arthur scoffed and stared at him, "a 12 year old is taller than a 16 year old." Alfred laughed at this. They both looked up as tankards were placed in front of them.  
>"Drink up, you deserve it" The captain stated. Both boys looked at each other then grabbed their tankards and drank. This was Arthur's first taste of Ale. The Captain was drinking a red liquid from a green bottle, they couldn't see its name, not that either of them could read very well.<p>

Arthur spluttered at his first taste but kept drinking. He looked around the room while he did. It was packed full of chairs every one of them occupied. There was a bar behind him facing the door; a man was stood behind it cleaning the brown wood of the bar. The floor was normal wood flooring and the walls painted blue. The man whistled cheerfully while several barely clothed women walked around serving drinks. A few were sitting on men's laps and speaking in hushed tones to them. The captain called one over and held out his now empty bottle. She smiled and headed to the bar grabbing another bottle. She walked back and sat on The Captains lap smiling sweetly. The Captain chuckled and took a long drink from his new bottle before leaning up and kissing the woman deeply. Both Arthur looked away blushing going back to their tankards.

After a while the Captain took a brown package out of his pocket and cut the end off with a guillotine looking object. He placed it in his mouth. He lit the other end with a match and took a long breath. He breathed out smoke. Arthur and Alfred stared at him. He looked and chuckled and handed it to Arthur. "Try it" He said while watching him. Arthur did so and choked. It tasted awful! He quickly gave the thing back to the now laughing Captain and took a long drink from his tankard.  
>"What is that!" he asked still coughing.<br>"Tobacco, best thing to have when you're stressed or having a good time, rather expensive though" The Captain answered taking another long breath.

A bellowing laugh erupted from the other side of the inn making both Arthur and Alfred jump with surprise. A large teenager with white hair and red eyes walked over and slung his arm over Antonio's shoulders "Fancy seeing you here Antonio!" He had an annoying voice that held a Prussian Accent. He wore tight brown trousers and a plain black top on. He grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. An over dressed Brunette man walked over and hit the top of his head.  
>"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing Captain!" Shouted the man as his head whipped around. The brunette sighed.<br>"Treat other Captains the same as me Gilbert, just because they're not your captain doesn't mean they don't deserve Respect." He stated. He was dressed in many frills and looked like an aristocrat. He had a flick of hair like America that stuck from his hair; he also had spectacles framing violet eyes.  
>"If I treated him the same as you that would mean no respect at all" Answered Gilbert. The Captain looked angry and raised his hand to hit Gilbert only to be punched in the face first. A fight broke out between Gilbert and his captain many drunken Men shouting and chanting as they fought. Eventually Antonio dragged Gilbert off the now badly beaten up Captain. He 'Tsk-ed' and walked out the bar. Antonio grabbed his bottle and headed out the crew following him. He headed back towards the ship slowly nursing the rest of his drink.<br>-

YAY another chapter!  
>Ship terms:<br>Mast: the large poles on a ship that hold up the sails, the middle mast is usually tallest and the one that holds the flag and crow's nest.  
>Gangplank: the walkway that connects the deck to the dock or shore.<br>Jolly Rodger: The Pirate flag of skull and cross bones.  
>Tobacco: not sure if they would have called them Cigars back then.<p> 


	3. Boyhood part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did Hetalia would be about as accurate as some-one describing France as manly.

Still no reviews guys :( makes me sad as if no-one is reading my story. Anyway warning people! Sorry for the long wait guys! The story is gunna get pretty mature from now on! Swearing and violence and mentions of lemons of both FXM and MXM kind.

Ark one: Boyhood part 3

They stayed a long time in Tortuga so long infact that Alfred's birthday passed, which was on the 4th of July, and so did the rest of July, august and it wasn't until nearly October that they left port and headed to new lands. During those many months in Tortuga Arthur and grown a taste for Ale and women, or men for that matter. He had his first taste of sex a few drinks into Alfred's birthday night and he never turned back since. As long as he didn't have to pay he was willing. He had put on weight since being with the crew, having a steady source of food would do that but The Captain seemed to be getting worried so he often sent Arthur on long tedious journeys to gather food or supplies. Although Arthur enjoyed Tortuga greatly he preferred being out on the sea, the salt water filling his lungs and the spray hitting his face, cooling him from a hard days work.

On the third week of September the Captain called everyone aboard, the sun was high in the sky but a crisp breeze made everyone shiver. Arthur stood patiently on deck shivering like mad as the Captain introduced new crew mates and made sure the supplies were ready and gunpowder was stocked. Arthur and Alfred barely had to move except to check the gunpowder. Soon the anchor was pulled up and the new white sails were unfurled. The Jolly Rodger Flew high above the deck and the ship was steered out to sea. Arthur took a deep breath. _The fresh sea air again_. He thought.

Days had passed since they set of and currently The Captain had set a course for Italy, to see his "wife" and child. Arthur had to scoff at the use of the word. If only she knew what he did on these long voyages, he would have been divorced long ago. Arthur stood up straight from tying cannon to the rungs either side. They were in for a storm and The Captain didn't want to lose anyone or anything. He looked out to the grey horizon the flashes of lightening reflected in his eyes. _Looks pretty bad. _He thought heading below deck with Alfred. The rest of the crew would remain above until just before the storm hit however the Captain wanted the children and lady below deck. The term lady had set Rosa off on a long winded explanation of how she was "not some weak-ass doll that he could use" and how she "would rather eat horse shit then listen to a command of a small cocked, wrinkly bollocked bastard of a captain" eventually, she did up below deck but she claimed it was just to look after the children and she didn't really want to be there.

Arthur stripped off his plain white shirt and sat on his hammock reading leather bound book while Alfred began to swing in him starting a conversation with Rosa that Arthur really couldn't care about. The ship began to rock violently causing everything not nailed down to move. The empty hammock in the room began to move. Rosa stood slowly struggling to stand still.

"I'll leave now boys before I can't walk at all. I'll see you later and make sure to blow out the candle before you go to bed, don't want then flying out of their holders and burning us now do we?" she stated. Leaning over she kissed both boys on the cheeks and left heading to he quarters. The room was left in silence. An eerie groan from above caused Alfred to look up.

"D-do you think the souls of dead sailors come out in storms?" asked Alfred his voice quiet a whimper escaping him when another groan sounded this time from the floor. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's just the wood groanin' from movement and weight being placed on them idiot" answered Arthur curling up in his blanket. The night air was cold and the vicious swaying of the ship was making him sick.

"But Artie! They sound like human voices! Listen!" Alfred insisted as he sat shaking in his hammock. Sighing Arthur rolled so he was facing the roof of the cabin and listened. After a while there was no sound and Arthur was about to scold Alfred for calling him 'Artie,' when suddenly there was a deep groan above them. Arthur shivered as he heard it, Alfred was right, that voice did sound human.

"Man overboard!" a sudden shout came from above. Alfred jumped and stared at the ceiling.

"S-see! Dead sailors!" He exclaimed looking terrified. Arthur sighed and shook his head leaning over to smacking Alfred upside his."That was the Captain you dolt, a crew-member must 'a fell over board. Now stop saying those ridiculous things and get some sleep" Arthur said with an irritated tone. He closed his eyes and sighed listening to Alfred whimper and move around. Soon the sounds of Alfred's snores filled the room and Arthur drifted slowly to sleep.

Everyone looked grim as Arthur stepped on deck the next day. Rosa was sat against a railing tears running down her face. The deck was covered in water. The Captain was sat on a crate looking miserable, nursing a bottle of rum slowly. His clothes were soaked through and his hair was plastered to his face. The crew looked smaller than the night before, several crew members missing.

"Hey where's the first mate?" Alfred asked looking confused. The Captains face seemed to darken and he took a long drink from his bottle. Arthur shot Alfred a glare and walked over tugging the Captain up slowly.

"Come on Cap'in. The ship needs steerin' and you're the only one who knows how to do it" Arthur said dragging him towards the helm. The captain was heavy and it was difficult for Arthur to move him. Once near the helm the Captain shrugged Arthur off him and stumbled forwards. He grabbed the helm and looked straight ahead his eyes dead.

"lets get going lads…..no use mourning right now got to get to Italy." He said quietly. The remaining crew soon began to move and the deck was filled with sluggish bodies going about their business.

The weather got increasingly hotter the closer to Italy they got. The seas were crystal clear and Arthur could see many exotic fish, red fish, blue fish, large fish, small fish, all so new and colourful to him! Alfred rushed around deck doing his jobs as Arthur watched. Arthur looked back out to sea. The coast of Spain could be seen. The sun was in the west sinking slowly into the sea. Alfred plopped down beside Arthur.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked. Arthur looked confused for a moment. Alfred looked at him and then at the sea as if trying to indicate what he was talking about. Arthur's mouth opened into an "O" and nodded a little bit.

"I can't help but feel that this is just the calm before the storm" Arthur said. He had a bad feeling running down his back. Alfred smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder before walking into the cabin. Arthur sat and watched the sun set and the moon fall before following him below deck too.

Hours past of silence and Arthur could not sleep. Suddenly the ship rocked and cannon shots where heard. Arthur and Alfred were both thrown out of their hammocks. Alfred's head hit against the wall and Arthur's arm twisted around and broken on impact with the floor. He yelped and looked up to see how Alfred was. Alfred was leaning against the wooden wall clutching a bleeding head. " I guess we should go upstairs" Alfred said wincing at the cannon shots. He reached to help Arthur up and began walking to the top deck. Shouting and fighting could be heard the closer they got to the deck hatch. Arthur put his finger to his lips and slowly opened the hatch. The deck was in chaos, people were fighting everywhere, puddles of blood shone in the full moon."well what do we have here?" asked a strangely familiar voice. Arthur turned and gasped as he came face to boot with a very familiar person."you…!"

End of chapter 3! Ooooo cliffhanger! Hehe well review guys…plz. Bye bye now


	4. Boyhood part 4

Disclaimer: not mine! Lichtenstien wouldn't exist if i did ( sorry to those who like her, she just annoys me so much)

**Ark one: Boyhood part 4**

Arthur's startled face stared up at the ex-first-mate. He was dressed as he himself was the captain, his clothes frilled and expensive, showing his wealth and status. "You..." Arthur whispered his voice full of shock. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Yes the first-mate had been very gruff, and not exactly nice to him and Alfred, but he had always been near the Captain. Arthur was under the illusion that the first-mate was totally loyal to the Captain. "Why...? Aren't you...don't you have any sense of loyalty? We all thought you were dead!" Arthur's face had scrunched up in anger, his eyes glaring up at the man he once took orders from.

The man started to laugh, his head tipped back, " Do you really think I would serve a fool like him?" He questioned, his voice full of humour. Arthur clenched his fist in rage, but cried out when the cruel man above him stamped on his broken arm. He vaguely heard Alfred call his name, but he could not react, his world was an explosion of pain until the man stepped back laughing to himself again.

Arthur heard the clang of metal on metal when his senses returned. He moved his head slightly to see what was going on. The Captain was stood facing off against the first-mate, his face was full of rage. Their swords clashed, sending sparks across the blood soaked deck. He felt a tug on his leg and sluggishly looked back to see Alfred pulling him to safety. The younger ones eyes shone with freight but at the same time burned with hatred, as if he was about to go and join the Captain in fighting. Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Alfred got there before him, " Shut up, you're badly injured, you rest. I'll be your hero!" He declared pointing to himself.

The older of the two blondes smiled and nodded a little letting Alfred drag him to safety. They looked so out of place, two children stuck on a ship as adults fought around them. They spotted Rosa off to the starboard side, fighting a burly man with nothing but a chain and a small dagger. By the looks of it she was winning as the man had several cuts in his skin but Rosa was barely scratched. Other crew members however were dealing poorly. Many were badly injured. Arthur's eyes widened as he witnessed a crew member fall and die. The gravity of his situation dawned on him and he gripped Alfred's hand tightly.

Arthur's world completely stopped however when Antonio staggered backwards and towards the railing. His eyes widened and he immediately got up from his position against Antonio's cabin and raced toward him. Arthur's world was moving in slow motion, he couldn't seem to run fast enough. Just as Antonio fell, the boy grabbed his wrist. " Captain!" Arthur cried holding on with all of his might. His broken arm ached badly. The Spanian smiled warmly at Arthur and reached up to his neck. He slowly undid his cravat and pushed it into the hand holding his wrist.

" For you...Arthur..." He wheezed. Arthur hadn't noticed at first, but now he did, Antonio's chest was bleeding badly. His face was pale and he looked tired. His eyes widened as Antonio went slack and began to fall from his grip." Captain!" He screamed tears falling from his cheeks. In his hand he gripped the Captains cravat. This one was his special one, his best cravat. It was White like all the others, however this one had a golden trim and an emerald imbedded in the middle surrounded by pure gold. He gripped it tightly and slowly lifted himself so he's stood straight.

"I've done it!" The ex-first-mate shouted behind him, " I'm officially the strongest Pirate in the world!"

Arthur slowly turned and knelt to grab Antonio's forgotten sword. His hands shook with anger and adrenaline pumped through his veins as his pocketed the cravat and gripped the sword with his uninjured arm, " Bastard...I'll kill you!" He screamed charging at the man. Laughter ceased as Antonio's sword aimed straight for the ex-first-mates head. The sword was quickly stopped by his own. Arthur's eyes were dark and bloodthirsty as he stared up at The Captain's killer. " You! What is your name?" Arthur hissed.

The other man laughed, " It doesn't really matter, but your Captains killer is called Loki Schnitel, remember it well!"

Arthur's sword was brushed aside and a searing pain appeared across his chest. The pain didn't register at first, nor did the blood on his hands but soon he collapsed backwards. Alfred rushed over catching him. His chest was bleeding badly and soaked Alfred almost immediately. "Arthur!" He shouted just before Arthur passed out and the two of them were pushed overboard.

End of Boyhood Arc

End of chapter! Next chapter is the start of the next arc "The rising"!

R & R plz ^^


	5. the rising part 1

The rising: chapter 1

The morning sun rose over a sleepy Italian Town on the south west coast Gentle waves caressed the soft sand of the town's small beach. Those waves carried on them two young boys. The Taller of the two held the smaller one close. Their eyes were closed and yet they were gripping each other so tightly. As if they were scared to let go of each other. A young Italian woman, whose name is Bella, saw this and rushed over.

Her motherly instinct took over and she instantly ripped off her shawl, draping it around the two sleeping boys. The taller boy's eyes twitched and slowly opened showing bright cerulean blue. They blinked a few times before the boy groaned and sat up knocking the smaller boy off him. "W-where am i?" he asked cautiously. Last he remembered they were next to a burning wreck of a ship.

Bella sighed. Of course it would have to be the language Bella knew little about. She chewed her lip and stared at the boys. What were two Englishmen doing on the beach of an Italian town? Better yet, where had they come from? She guessed she wouldn't get the answers until she talked to them.  
>"Ciao" She greeted them slowly, "You're… in Italy" She answered the boys question slowly. The boy's face seemed to change from shock, to worry and finally Relief when he saw the other young boy next to him.<p>

"Are you two brothers?" She asked the blue eyed boy seemed to ignore her, instead focusing on the other boy. He slowly reached to brush hair out of the boy's face. He then slapped the smaller boys head harshly. Bella was confused and yet amused when the smaller one cursed the other one. What a funny pairing they were.

An argument started between Arthur and Alfred, Arthur asking why Alfred had woken him up that way. Alfred was saying Arthur shouldn't sleep so much or so deep. Both boys eventually sighed and stopped, Alfred looking at the lady. "Huh? So what's your name lady?" he asked, leaving him with a sore head from Arthur.  
>"You don't just go up and ask a young lady their name! Have some manners Alfred and introduce yourself first." Arthur shakily got to his feet, still dripping wet from the sea and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Arthur and you would be?" he asked politely trying to put on his charming smile.<p>

Bella giggled at their antics. "Ciao Arthur. My name is Bella" She introduced, taking Arthurs hand. Arthur smiled and looked at Alfred when he saw no move on the boy's part to introduce himself. The boy hadn't even stood up!

"That useless sack of meat over there is Alfred. A close friend of mine." He seemed to talk with confidence. Unusual for such a small boy. Bella stood and looked at the two boys and then at the sea.

"Where you two washed up?" She asked concern in her voice, who would do such a thing as to keep two young boys on a ship? Where they slaves, bound for the new world? No these boys were no slaves, she was not racist, but she was certain most slaves were Black. Their clothes too look much too fine to be slaves.

The boys stared at her and then slowly nodded. "Our ship was attacked" the green eyed one, Arthur, explained, "Our captain fought for as long as he could…but the ship still went down" Arthurs fist clenched around a piece of fabric. He raised it to his face and looked at it. It was Antonio's cravat. It has a small emerald pin attached where it folded to stop the tie coming undone. The emerald had a bold band around it and a woman's face carved into it, only visible in certain light. The cravat was slightly frilled at the edges. It was a fine Cravat. Antonio's favourite cravat.

Bella felt sorry for these boys. She brushed her auburn hair out of her amber eyes and stood up. The floating dress she wore fitted her thin frame nicely. Her skin was slightly tanned from her life in Italy, but she drew up in a rich, lazy family meaning her features were soft and her hands unused to hard work. "Come with me boys" She said gently holding out her hands. The boys looked at each other before slowly taking her hand. Arthur stared at the woman carved into the pin. This woman, Bella, Looked an awful lot like her. And that is when the penny dropped for the Englishman.

The three walked around the streets slowly, many greeting Bella. The boys looked around at the confusing mess. This was nothing like the markets and stalls in Tortuga or London. In London they were all in neat places, easy for people to access and in Tortuga the stalls and shops were placed randomly, not in a tight area like this, that way pickpockets had a hard time getting into peoples wallets. But here the stores and stalls were all jammed in a small square area. Each store owner shouting out their goods and prices. It was a huge mash of Italian to the boys, unable to define simple easy words. Words they should know from their time with Antonio.

They did not stay there long; Bella only grabbed a few apples and stopped by a woman having a fast, interesting conversation in Italian. The language was smooth and seemed to flow out of these people's mouths. Soon they were moving once again, away from the crowded street and into smaller, quieter streets.

The walked for about half an hour before Bella stopped in front of a large, two storey building. A loud ruckus was coming from inside as well as a large amount of swearing. Arthur and Alfred paled. Was that this woman's husband? They sincerely hope not, they would rather avoid a big burly man shouting at them in Italian. Bella just giggled and muttered something in Italian. The door was opened and The boys were not ready for what was inside.

A young 10 year old Italian boy stood in the doorway, a rebellious curl flicking out at the side stood shouting at an older man, maybe around 30? 40? The man seemed to be trying to calm the boy down, but the boy wouldn't have it. He kept shouting throwing out the odd swear word, a few the boys could understand. Bella quickly walked over and put her hand on the young boys head. The shouting instantly stopped and instead a delicate, happy conversation between them started.

The boy's eyes moved to look at the two blonde boys before looking back at his mother and then turned and ran upstairs. The woman sighed and shook her head motioning for the boys to step inside. "Welcome to the Vargas household." The said spreading her arms wide. It was small, but cosy, then again, the boys had only seen the hallway. Arthur and Alfred where quickly ushered into a room on the left, the room had many chairs and an empty fireplace against one wall. The boys sat on the floor while the adults took the chairs. " My name is Bella Vargas" She said pointing at herself and then at the man, " That is my granddad, Romulus Vargas, his parents strongly believed in the strength of Rome and the Latin language so he was given a Latin name." the two young boys entered the room. The older one had brown hair green eyes and a rebellious flick that flicked upwards whereas the younger had auburn hair, his flick going downwards. There seemed to be about a 3 year difference between the two. Bella pointed at the older one, "That swearing little one is Lovino, and the one next to him is the baby of the family, Feliciano."

Each boy stared at each other before Alfred stood and smiled brightly. "Hello! I'm Alfred and this is Arthur. Your mother was nice enough to show us here, although I don't know if we will be staying?" Bella just laughed a little and nodded. Lovino just stared at him before looking at him before looking at Arthur, who was studying the cravat. The little ones eyes widened and he rushed over snatching the cravat off Arthur. "That was bastardo Antonio's Cravat! Why do you have it!" lovino demanded. Arthur just stared at him and then looked away.

"Anotino gave it to me… before he died" He answered. Silence filled the room before Feliciano's loud wails erupted. Bella herself just stared at the boys. Antonio… was dead? Lovino's fists clenched and he threw the cravat back at Arthur before storming upstairs shouting something which clearly made Bella upset for she too got angry. Arthur just looked at the floor while Alfred tried, unsuccessfully to calm everyone down. Soon Bella gave up Shouting up the stairs at her son and motioned for the two boys to follow her again.

They went upstairs and to a door on the right. "since… Antonio isn't coming back you…. Two can stay in here Si? I will come and check on you two later" She said slowly closing the door.

The days turned into months for the boys and soon the months into years, before they knew it 5 years had passed. The boys had matured, Arthur growing his hair out slightly and keeping it in a short ponytail, held there with green ribbon. He had grown and taken to wearing plain shirts and brown breeches, popular with ship workers and the like.

Alfred on the other hand had kept his hair short and he had grown tall, very tall. He usually wore much like Arthur, but today was not your usual day. Today Alfred stood on Bella's front door a rucksack over his shoulder and the navy's uniform on. Arthur, who strongly believed they should follow in Antonio's footsteps, was none too pleased.

Sure they had their arguments, but none like that day. It had started when Arthur ran down the stairs and looked at Alfred, anger taking over his eyes. "So it's true" he had whispered his hands gripping the banister "You're joining them?"

Alfred had looked at Arthur with those calm, collected eyes answered with a brief "yes" To this Arthur's hands gripped the banister more, his question barely heard, yet as loud as a church bell.

"why?" Arthur sounded so defeated, yet so angry.

"Don't you think it's time we stopped daydreaming Arthur? There's no way we'll catch that guy by becoming Pirates, there's no way either of us can afford to. I'm doing what I can to take revenge on this guy" he turned his back to Arthur and began to walk out the door. He glanced back "I don't know about you"

Alfred's words cut like a knife through Arthur's heart, he rushed down and turned Alfred around quickly gripping his shoulders " Are you being serious Alfred? After everything Antonio did for us! Everything he risked? What he taught us? You would just turn your back on that! On m-" he stopped when Alfred shook his hand off his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

" I thought you were more mature than this" Soon afterwards a fist met Alfred's face sending him crashing to the floor, Bella rushed over to hold Arthur back from punching him again.

"Get out of here Alfred! I never want to see you face again! Traitor! Coward!" he kept shouting insults at Alfred until he was dragged inside of the house. Arthur felt so angry, for Alfred just to give up like that, take the easy route, it made Arthurs blood boil. They had promised together to buy a ship, to set sail with a crew, make a name for themselves, make Antonio proud. How was he going to do that while in the Navy?

Arthur shrugged Bella's hands off himself, storming upstairs. There was the slamming of a door and then silence in the house. A silence that would remain for the whole day.

**AN: I apologise greatly for the long wait, I've had exams and has been screwing up on me, I haven't been able to get on it for almost a month now ( longer maybe because that's the time as of now when I'm writing this (8/7/2012 or 7/8/2012 for you americans and Canadians, I know you're there) So once again, I will apologise**

**R&R people, the next chapter will hopefully be up before I start college in September.**


End file.
